Wedding System Guide
Use the Wedding System to let your love ring across the world! Wedding System * Players can marry other players' characters by following the Propose → Wedding → Reception steps. * Married couples get rewards such as the Eternal Wedding Rings, Anniversary Gifts and more. * Married couples can get divorced through the Divorce system. * Divorced characters must wait for a certain period of time before getting remarried. Wedding Preparations 1. Wedding Ticket * Wedding Tickets are required for marriage. * Tickets can be purchased via Shop → Game → Wedding. * In addition to tickets, wedding-themed style packages are also available for purchase. * Wedding Tickets are used to move to the Wedding Hall dungeon, where the wedding will take place. * Wedding Ticket usage conditions: ** The item user must be in a normal field. ** Cannot be used while in a party. ** Cannot be used by married characters. ** Cannot be used by characters who are restricted from getting married. 2. Propose * Only Wedding Ticket users can make proposals. * Characters can only get married to characters of the opposite gender. * Players cannot propose to a married character. * Characters who are restricted from getting married cannot make or receive proposals. 3. Invite Guests * Wedding participants can invite guests to their wedding. * Guests can only be invited from the Wedding Hall and guests who accept their invitation are moved there immediately. * Invitations are restricted in the following cases: ** When they would result in the Wedding Hall's maximum capacity being exceeded. ** If the target is in a party. ** If the target is in a dungeon or a dungeon's waiting room. Wedding * Once all preparations are complete, the Wedding Ticket user can start the wedding. Reception * A reception takes place for a certain period of time after the wedding. * When the reception is over, the dungeon disappears automatically and characters are returned to their respective maps. Rewards * After the wedding, guests are given items as a show of gratitude for attending. * Couples will receive a variety of rewards and benefits, including the Couple Chat, Special Effects and Anniversary Packages, etc. * Couples will receive the Eternal Wedding Rings after the wedding and additional rewards are given based on the number of days that have passed since the wedding. ** The Eternal Wedding Ring and Happy Couple's Celebration Ring are permanent items, while other items are only available for 14 days. ** Couples' packages have a 14 day limit and guest packages have a 7 day limit. Using them in the inventory distributes their contents. * None of these items can be traded. ** With the exception of the Eternal Wedding Ring and the Happy Couple's Celebration Ring, none of these items can be stored. Divorce System * Married characters can divorce their spouse. * Players may use the divorce petition items to request a divorce from their spouse. The divorce is only finalized when the player's spouse accepts the request. * Divorce Request Notices are stored for 7 days and the divorce request is accepted automatically once the item expires and is deleted. * Couple Chat is deleted once the divorce is finalized. * Players must wait 72 hours after the divorce is finalized before they can remarry. Hence, affected players will not be able to use Wedding Tickets or accept proposals during this time. Category:Guides